In Memoriam
by Nevoreiel
Summary: *Sindarin translation added* In memory of an elf who died at the battle of Helm's Deep. (Take one guess who) Do not read if you have not seen TTT movie and do not wish to have it spoiled.
1. In Memoriam

**Title: In Memoriam or Lament for Haldir**

**Author: Nevoreiel**

**Notes: **Thanks to Christina for the correction of the title.** In memory of Haldir, an elf of Lothlórien, fallen in battle of Helm's Deep. His death was a shock to see in the movie version of The Two Towers. Forgive me if I made mistakes in the elvish references.**

Marching to battle, the Elven folk come

From the woods of Lothlórien to honor the alliance.

The orcs on their heals, with the beat of the drum

The elves will show no mercy in face of cruel defiance.

Attired in armor and a crimson cloak

Haldir leads this army of fair and nimble folk.

Armor gleaming; faces set, ring of blade on sheath.

Such valor in battle and grace with the arrow and sword.

But the teeming masses of orcs gash and seethe,

Much strength is needed to keep back the vile hoard.

As the night wore on, Haldir, upon the battlements fell

A cruel stroke to the back, his light, did dispel.

In anger and grief Lord Aragorn cries

With new vigor he slaughters the enemy.

There is naught but fire to kill in his eyes

And the foul host deserves this enmity;

For those who died at their dark hands

Will always be avenged by loyal friends.

Now in the Hall of the Valar you'll reside

Good will shall reign forevermore

With your good kin, with joy and pride

The land of the fair Númenor.

Like all who, upon the battlefield, were slain

Remember this: you have not died in vain!


	2. Sindarin Translation

**Notes:** Alright, I think you need a manual just to read this thing. In the right "column" is the Sindarin translation of the poem that is in the left "column". They are word for word unless a word is like [this], then it is not found in the Sindarin translation. I spent hours translating (don't even ask why I bothered) but it is not error proof, I am not a genius therefore the translation most probably has more than few mistakes. If there are phrases that sound funny it's because I switched them around and reading them backwards will probably help you to understand it. Every single change that I made from the original was necessary as Sindarin does not have every single word that I needed, I had to improvise. Reviews are welcome and if you have corrections those will be doubly welcome.

**Remembrance or Lament for Haldir     -----    Rîn egar Naergon an Haldir**

Walking to battle, the elves come     -----    Padar an dagar i edhil talir

From the woods of Lothlórien to hold allegiance.     -----    Ed in glaid an Lothlórien buio

The orcs, behind them with the sound loud,     -----    I Glamhoth adelchain ah i rû dofn

The elves will not give them mercy in face of refusal cruel.     -----    I edhil avar annar hain faelas nîf e avad bang

In clothing to protect and a cloak crimson     -----    Ne chammad berio a coll caran

Haldir leads host this of people fair and agile.     -----    Haldir tôg rim sen o gwaith bain a celeg

Clothing to protect glimmering; faces set; sound resonant of blade on metal.     -----    Gael hammad berig; thîr peniar; rû tong bo tinc

[Such] valour in battle and skill with the arrow and sword     -----    Caun ned dagar curu ah i pillin a magol

But the orc ocean slays and howls     -----    Dan i orch gaearon dâg a gawa

It is necessary to have physical strength to back keep the horde evil.     -----    Boe garo tû an dan heb i  Glamhoth um

As the night on kept, Haldir on the battlefield fell     -----    Be i fuin bo bent, Haldir bo i talfauth dannant

Stroke cruel from behind his light it drained.     -----    Dram balch ed adel tîn calad southant

In anger and though sad Lord Aragorn cries     -----    Ned rûth a nauth near Brannon Aragorn cân

With vigour new he slays the enemy     -----    Ah hûr gwain ho dâg I coth

There [is] nothing but fire in eyes his     -----    Ennas alnad dan naur nedh hin tîn

And the host evil will be given enmity this     -----    A i hoth um annathar coth sen

For they who died at hands dark their     -----    An sain man gwanner an caim morn thîn

Will have vengeance done by friends faithful     -----    Garithat acharn cannin na mellyn sedryn

Now in the Hall of the Valar you will stay     -----    Sin in i Tham uin Valar darithal

Wish good will remain for eternity     -----    Iest maer daritha an uir

With kindred good your, with joy and affection     -----    Ah noss maer lín, ah glass a mîl

The land of the Númenor fair     -----    I dhor uin Númenor bain

Like all who, upon the battlefield [were] killed     -----    Be pân man am talfauth dannir

Keep this in head your: you have not died for nothing!     -----    Hebil sen dedh dôl lín: le úgâr gwannant an alnad


End file.
